Found
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will have a daughter who was taken one day after she was born, she will five. Have the found her? The whole team with both Emily and Blake. Bad at summaries, I do not own in CM characters or CM.
1. Chapter 1

"_One more push" The nurse told her _

"_This is the last baby I am having." She yelled at her husband_

"_It's a girl." The doctor_

"_Her name is Sidney." She told them_

"_Dad are you cutting the cord?" The doctor_

"_Absolutely" He told them_

_As he cut the cord, he got a good look at his little girl she was absolutely beautiful._

"_Here you go mom." The nurse as she handed her the baby_

"_She's tiny. Sidney Grace we love you so much." She told her daughter _

_/_

JJ sat straight up in her bed, she had tears in her eyes, she looked at the clock it was four am. She knew that the next three days she wouldn't sleep it was like this every year for the last four years, she didn't know why she thought this year would be any different. She climbed out of their bed, making sure she didn't wake Will, and went down stairs to the living room. She started remembering again.

"_I am going to go take the boys trick or treating then I will be back." Will_

"_Okay, I am going to sleep for a little bit; make sure that you take lots of pictures and tell them that I love them." JJ_

"_I will they were excited to see you and her today." Will kissing her head_

_A nurse walked in the room._

"_Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you both another nurse will be in to take Sidney down for the test that the doctor talked to you about." The nurse_

"_Do you know how long it will take?" JJ_

"_An hour at the most; get some sleep while she's there." The nurse_

"_Okay, thank you." JJ _

"_Cher I am going to leave. I love both of you." Will _

"_Bye, I love you too." JJ closing her eyes_

_JJ heard the door open and looked up but she didn't get a good look at the nurse who was taking her baby._

"_An hour right" JJ asked, almost startling the nurse_

"_Yes, sweetheart get some sleep." The other nurse_

_JJ watched still half asleep as the nurse wheeled the baby out of the room; she fell back asleep and didn't wake up until Will came back in the room._

"_Cher" Will kissing her head_

"_Hey, that didn't take long." JJ opening her eyes_

"_I've been gone for four hours." Will looking around the room_

"_Four hours, no one woke me to feed Sidney." JJ sitting up_

"_Did they take her for the test?" Will asked when he realized the baby wasn't in the room._

"_Yes, right after you left. Will where is she?" JJ, starting to panic_

"_They probably took her to the nursery to let you sleep." Will_

"_I want Sidney. Will please go get her." JJ, she felt sick something was wrong._

"_Okay Jen." Will walking into the room_

The only thing she remembered after that was hearing Will yell at someone to find their baby. Then the team along with most of the cops Will worked with were at the hospital looking for Sidney and asking questions. JJ couldn't answer the questions she didn't see the nurse, all she did was cry.

/

Will woke up when he realized JJ wasn't in the bed next to him, looking at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning. He laid there for a minute knowing that he would find her on the couch, neither of them sleep much if at all this week. Sidney would be five tomorrow and it would be another birthday that they would miss, she was a day old when she was taken and as much as he and JJ loved Henry and Chase they both wished Sidney was there. He climbed out of bed and went down stairs, seeing her sitting on the couch.

"Cher" Will

"I didn't wake you did I?" JJ asked

"No, I woke up when you weren't there." Will sitting down next to her

"I started dreaming and I" JJ not finishing

"I know." Will pulling her into his arms

"I keep telling myself that this year will be different but then I hate myself for giving up hope." JJ told him

"Jen, we both love her that isn't changing no matter how long it has been, but we still have two boys and each other. Neither of us is giving up hope." Will

"We have been through so much over the last five years, I know that we have to move forward but I still feel all the pain of that day." JJ

"I still wonder who she would look like or what her personality is like; if she is as stubborn as her mother." Will

"Are you mad that I didn't want to have the picture aged?" JJ asked

"No, I understand your reasons and I would be looking for that face every day too." Will

"I try to picture how she would be with Henry and Chase and how much of a daddy's girl she would be." JJ

"I am sure she would have my wrapped around her fingers just like you." Will kissing the top of her head.

/

New Orleans

"Do you remember what I told you?" Older man

"Yes, that I can only talk to them." Little girl

"You better listen, I'll know if you don't." Older man

The local cop was at the window.

"Sir you were speeding. Can I have your licenses and registration?" Cop

"Sorry, I don't have those with me." Old man

The cop noticing the small child in the car, debates on what to do.

"Sir I need you to step out of the car. Honey your dad will be right back." Cop

The older man steps out of the car and follows the cop to the back of the car.

"Sir Can I ask why you were speeding?" Cop

"Just in hurry." Older man

"Your name sir." Cop

"Don't have one." Older man

"Sir, I have no choice but to take you in." Cop

"You have no choice; I think you have lots of choices." Older man

"Sir please turn around." Cop

The cop read the older man his rights and put him in the back of the police before he went back to the car for the little girl.

"Honey, I have to take your daddy to the station for some questions. Do you know where your mommy is?" Cop

"He is not my daddy." The little girl

"Your granddaddy" The cop

"No, I don't know who he is. He took both of us and left her there." The little girl

The cop stood there in shock before calling it in, less than ten minutes later there was twenty cops at the scene. The little girl had stopped talking and would scream every time a male detective came near her and the older man wouldn't answer their questions, he finally looked at one of the detectives and said

"You want me or her to talk call in the BAU team that David Rossi is on."

"Why would I do that?" Detective

"Tell them I have the answers to the one case they have been trying to solve for almost five years now." Older man

The detective shut the door, telling the cop to take him to the station.

"Do you know the team; I think the helped work a case here years ago?" Detective

"Over twelve years ago and yes I know them; my sister-in-law is on the team." Detective Shane LaMontagne pulling out his phone.

Shane stood there debating on if he should call Will and Jen or another member of her team, after the kidnapping he had all their numbers, he decided to call Rossi to see if he came up with the same thought Shane did he hit the button on his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi was asleep in his bed when his phone started ringing.

"Dave get your phone." Sandy nudging his arm

"It's to early for that phone to be going off." Dave mumbled as he grabbed it.

"Agent Rossi" Dave

"Dave this is Shane, Will's brother, sorry to wake you." Shane

"Shane is something wrong?" Dave sitting up a little

"One of our patrols pulled over a man tonight. He didn't have any identification with him and won't give his name; there was a little girl in the car with him. The cop thought it was his daughter or granddaughter but it turns out he kidnapped the little girl and according to the little girl there is another little girl." Shane

"What did the guy say?" Dave

"That he would only talk to the BAU, the little girl too, he asked for your team specifically. When I asked him why, he said he had the answers to a case you've been trying to solve for almost five years." Shane told Dave

"You thought of Sidney." Dave asked which also caught Sandy's attention

"Yes, I know it's a long shot but with the guy kidnapping this little girl. I was hoping you guys could come help and if you can get permission for Will to come he knows the area they were pulled over better than I do." Shane

"Let me call Aaron and run it past him. I don't want you to call Will or JJ until I call you back." Dave

"I would rather you tell them." Shane admitted

"Okay. Let me see what I can do." Dave hanging up

/

Dave took a deep breath; he knew that he was going no matter what.

"Dave what's going? Did Shane find something about Sidney?" Sandy

"Honey, I don't know. Shane's not sure yet, please don't get your hopes up it could be another bad lead." Dave

"Why did he call?" Sandy

"They pulled over a guy and looks like he kidnapped a little girl; he said he will only talk to my team and that he has information on a case that we have been trying to solve for almost five years." Dave

"Call Aaron, I'll get dressed when you guys take this case then I'll go to Jens to watch the boys." Sandy getting up

Dave hit the speed dial button for Aaron.

"This better be good Rossi." Hotch answered

"I need you to get the team permission to work a case in New Orleans and include Will in it, we were invited in." Rossi

"What case? Not that I mind but why are we getting Will involved." Hotch

"Short version of the story, Shane, Will's brother, just called me they have a unsub that won't speak to anyone but the team I am on, he had a little girl with him that appears to be kidnapped, she says there is another little girl, she too will only talk to us. The unsub told Shane he has information on a case we have been trying to solve for almost five years." Rossi told him

"Have you told JJ and Will yet?" Hotch asked

"No but you are thinking the same thing I did." Rossi

"Yes, I thought of Sidney and yes we are going. I'll call Strauss to get permission for Will to work with us, I also see if I can get Emily." Hotch

"I can call the team and JJ instead of the office I would prefer to go straight to the air strip." Dave

"Okay an hour. I will have to go by the office to get Will a badge and I need to try to get ahold of Jessica." Hotch

"Have Emily take Jack to JJ's, Sandy is going there to stay with the boys as soon as I tell them." Dave

"Okay, tell her thanks." Hotch hanging up

/

Rossi sent the follow message to Garcia, Alex, Spencer and Morgan.

"_Be at the airstrip in an hour. Important case we are going to New Orleans may involve Sidney, you all know the rules. Rossi"_

"Are you calling Jen?" Sandy walking back into the room

"I am getting ready to. Emily is going to bring Jack to the house. I hope you don't mind I kind of volunteered you." Rossi

"Of course I don't care. Just make sure you take care of Jen and Will." Sandy

"You know I will." Rossi as he hit the button for JJ's phone.

/

JJ and Will were still on the couch talking, when her phone started ringing.

"Seriously it's six in the morning." JJ grabbing her phone

"Hello" JJ

"Hey kiddo, it sounds like you were awake." Rossi

"Yeah, Will and I are sitting here talking. What's going on?" JJ

"We have a case and we need Will to work it with us." Rossi

"What kind of case? Is it local?" JJ

"Put me on speaker and I'll explain." Rossi

"Okay" JJ looking at Will as she put the phone on speaker.

"Dave" Will

"The case is in New Orleans; Shane called and asked for our help. The unsub will only talk to our team and it appears he kidnapped a little girl maybe two. Shane said Will knows the area better than he does so Aaron got permission for Will and Emily to work with us." Rossi

"Emily? What are you not saying?" JJ asked

"He told Shane that he had information on case we have been trying to solve." Rossi not wanting to get either of their hopes up

"What case?" Will asked

"I am honestly not sure." Rossi

"Dave what did the unsub say?" JJ

"That we would want to talk to him because he has information on a case we have been trying to solve for almost five years." Rossi told them

JJ looked at Will, they both were thinking of Sidney.

"The boys" JJ

"Your mom is up and dressed I will be bringing her there and Emily is going to be dropping off Jack. Get your bags ready." Rossi

"Okay" JJ as she hung up.

/

JJ looked at Will before saying anything.

"Sometimes when we are cases like this or when I hear the team talking about a possible lead I have to make myself go numb." JJ told him

"How do you do that?" Will asked as they both got up

"I can't think about Sidney or the boys. I have to pretend like I don't have any feelings because when they don't come back alive or the team doesn't find her the pain is twice as bad." JJ as she walked into their bedroom.

"Your saying not to get our hopes up." Will walking to his drawer grabbing some shirts

"Right we can't look at this like it could be Sidney." JJ as she pulled clothes and two bags out of the closet

"Okay but don't forget that I am going to be here with you." Will

"I won't and I am there for you." JJ putting the last of their clothes in the bags

"Should we wake the boys?" Will

"I want to tell them bye but they don't need to get up." JJ

"Okay, your mom and Dave should be here anytime." Will walking out of the room.

/

They went to Henry's room first; he was now eleven and still had the sweetest personality. JJ still had a hard time believing he was not a baby any more.

"Buddy" Will entering his room

"Urm" Henry

"Buddy, I need you to wake up just a little a little." Will

"Dad, it's too early." Henry

"I know and we're sorry. Dad and I are going to work a case; Nana is coming to watch you and Chase. I wanted to tell you bye and that I love you." JJ

"I love you both and I'll keep Chase out of trouble." Henry told them

"Thanks buddy, Jack will be here too. Go back to sleep." Will as they walked out of his room.

/

They went to Chase's room next, like Henry he looked like JJ but had Will's eyes. Chase who was eight, also had more of JJ's personality, he was hyper and loveable but most of the time a handful. JJ went into the room first.

"Monkey" JJ

"I am not going to school." Chase

"Daddy and I are going on a case; Nana is going to watch you and Henry, be good please." JJ

"I know." Chase

"Your momma and I love you." Will

"Me too. Can I sleep now?" Chase

"Yes" JJ as she kissed the top of his head.

/

Ten minutes later

Dave and Sandy pulled up to the house at the same time Emily pulled up with Jack, who was still half asleep. They all walked up to the front door together.

"Hey" Will opening the door

"Good morning" Sandy as everyone walked in

"Jack the guest bed is made up for you." JJ walking into the room

"Urm thanks" Jack walking towards the steps

"Sorry" Emily hugging JJ

"Don't be we got the same response from Henry." JJ

"The four of us need to head out." Dave

"Okay. Mom you know where everything is, I would let them sleep for as long as possible." JJ giving Sandy a hug

"Keys to the cars are on the counter." Will

"Come back safe. Call me if you need anything." Sandy

"We will." JJ and Emily as they walked out the door, Will followed them

"I will let you know as soon as I do. I love you." Dave giving her a kiss

"I love you too. Take care of my baby." Sandy

Rossi smiled as he walked out the door.

/

Morgan, Alex, Garcia and Reid were already on the plane when Rossi, Emily, JJ and Will board.

"Hey looks like we got extra help." Morgan

"Someone needs to remind you how to act." Emily

"Where's Hotch?" Reid

"He had to run to the office to get Will a badge then he will be here." Rossi told them

"What do we know about the case?" Alex finally asked

"I want to wait until Hotch gets here before I tell you the details but Will and Emily are both working this case as part of the team and it was Will's brother Shane that called us in." Rossi

Everyone looked around at each other not sure what to say, Rossi's text told them not say anything to JJ, the assumed she wouldn't be working the case now both her and Will were working.

"Don't everyone talk at once." JJ sitting down

"You are more awake than the rest of us." Garcia

"You are so not telling the truth; let me guess. When Rossi text you he reminded all of you of the rule." JJ smirking

"How do you know about that?" Rossi

"Because I have learned most of your tricks." JJ

Will and Emily both looked at them.

"When they get a lead, the rule is they are not allowed to say or tell me." JJ explaining

"We don't want to get your hopes up." Morgan

"I know." JJ leaning more on Will

"Thank you." Will looking at the team

"Sorry guys, Shane faxed the information over so we could go over the case before we land." Hotch as he boarded the plan.

"Morgan could you let the pilot know we are ready." Rossi

"Absolutely." Morgan standing up

Everyone took their seats. Garcia sat next to Alex with Morgan and Spencer across from them; JJ, Will and Rossi sat on one of the couches with Emily and Hotch on the other. JJ closed her eyes trying to go numb.

/

Ten minutes later – Rossi had filled in the rest of the team on his phone conversation with Shane.

"Okay here is a copy of what Shane faxed me." Hotch as he started handing out the papers.

"They pulled him over." Alex

"Yes and he wouldn't give them any information." Rossi

"Why did the pull him over?" Spencer

"He was speeding and no tags." Hotch

"Did they run the plates or Vin?" Will

"Yes, came back to a Nancy Logan. He won't say who she is and the address is an old one." Hotch

"Could be a wife or a girlfriend" Morgan

"Has the little girl spoken since they were picked up?" JJ asked

"No she hasn't and she only told the cop that he took her and another little girl." Hotch

"Are they guessing the age of the little girl?" Emily

"With her size they think around seven, but they are not sure." Hotch

"What about finger prints?" Garcia

"None pulled up and she doesn't match the description of any missing little girls." Hotch

"He hasn't said anymore way he wants us specifically." Alex

"No" Hotch

"Okay so I am going to play devil's advocate." Morgan looking at JJ and Will

"Go for it." JJ

"This guy asks for us because he has information on a case that we having been trying to solve for five years and a little girl that hasn't been reported missing. I know that Sidney was the first thing most of thought of, what if the little girl at the station has also been missing since she was a baby." Morgan

"That would explain why her finger prints aren't in the system." Spencer

"If Garcia goes back six or seven years and finds baby's missing and then ages the photo we may have an answer." Emily

"The problem is what if she isn't from New Orleans." Garcia

"I want you to look for all the information you can find on Nancy Logan, let's talk to the little girl before we start the search." Rossi

"We are landing in ten minutes." Hotch

"Before we land and start working, please remember that this may have nothing to do with Sidney and you can't leave Will or me out of whatever is found." JJ

"JJ's right, everyone stay's in the loop." Rossi

Emily and JJ exchanged a look.

"Read the file." Hotch noticing the exchange between the two women.

"You need to text your mom and let her know we are here working and that the boys aren't with us." JJ looking at Will

"She probably already knows but I will." Will told her

"I am taking bets." Morgan

"On what?" Emily

"If we aren't back in two days that Momma Sandy will be here." Morgan

"I'll take that bet." Spencer

"She has the boys and Jack, I don't know." Emily

"You have met my wife." Rossi laughing

"And Will's mom, my bet is that they will be here tomorrow." JJ

"I am agreeing with JJ." Will

"Me too. The two of them together can be a very dangerous thing." Rossi

Hotch watched the team relaxed a little as they landed.

**Please read and review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the station

JJ wasn't surprised that Shane was outside waiting on them to arrive, she was a little surprised to see Will's mom standing there talking to him. As everyone was getting out of the SUV's Will looked over at JJ, trying to tell where her head was.

"Hey big brother" Shane

"Hey, it's good to see you. Mom, I am a little surprised to see you here." Will as he gave her a hug.

"I am just dropping off some breakfast and Shane different clothes." Grace told him

"I officially love your mother." Morgan

"She didn't say she dropped you off breakfast." JJ

"Sweetheart" Grace hugging JJ

"It's good to see you" JJ

"There is plenty of food for all of you. I have to go but I just told Shane there is plenty of room at the house for all of you to stay." Grace

"Thanks, when you talk to Sandy tell her we arrived safe." Rossi smirking

"I'll tell her I didn't see you." Grace laughing as she walked away

"I have the conference room set up for you and it has everything Garcia should need." Shane

"You better have coffee." Emily warned

"Several pots" Shane shaking his head

"I might just marry him." Garcia

/

Conference room

Every one grabbed a cup of coffee and a little bit a food before sitting down.

"Has anyone gotten the little girl to talk?" Rossi asked Shane

"No, we have two female officers in there with her. It was the only way to stop her from screaming." Shane, rubbing his ears

"What's wrong?" JJ

"Nothing, she has that type of scream that makes you want to shove cotton in your ears and your skin crawl." Shane

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Morgan

"Go in there and find out." Shane

"My question is how is she going to know that we are with the BAU?" Alex

"We show her our badges." JJ

"How are we going at this?" Morgan asked

"I want Alex and Reid to start with the unsub." Hotch

"Okay" Reid

"Dave and I will be on the other side of the glass." Hotch

"What about the rest of us?" Emily

"JJ are you okay talking to the little girl?" Hotch

"Yes" JJ

"Okay. Will and Morgan start looking at the maps of the area with Shane; let's see if we can find where they were coming from." Hotch

"Emily and JJ are going to talk to the little girl." Rossi

"Let's get to work." Hotch

Emily finished her coffee before getting up, Will squeezed JJ's hand before they went their separate ways.

/

The interrogation room

Alex and Reid walk in looking at the guy sitting at the table; he is an older gentleman in his late 30's with graying hair and slender built.

"They decided to send in the two geniuses." Unsub

"Technically he's the only genius. So let's start with your name." Alex

"You get right to the point I like that, well if you weren't a women." Unsub

"Good to know but I am the one asking the questions." Alex

"You can call me John." Unsub

"As in Doe, that's not going to work. We want your real name." Alex

"I asked for Rossi not some wanna be." Unsub

"Technically you only asked for the team that Rossi is on and since we are on the same team, we gave you what you asked for." Spencer

"Great a genius and a smart ass" Unsub

"Okay John, what the little girl's name." Alex

"Oh, she really doesn't have one." Unsub

"Where did you get her from?" Spencer

"The same place most people get kids the hospital." Unsub

They both knew they were being watched, Alex could tell this guy was having fun so she decided to cut to the chase.

"Okay you want to play games; I'll play one with you." Alex

"What game do you want to play sweetheart?" Unsub

Alex moved the table away from him and pulled out her gun.

"Reid give me your gun." Alex, knowing she was a better shot then him.

"Here is how this game works; I ask the question, you answer the question. If you don't or I don't believe you I take a shot at you, now to make it at least a little fair I am going to have Reid here go get some blanks for both guns so only one bullet will be in each gun." Alex

"They are not going to let you do that." Unsub

"Reid please go get the blanks." Alex

Reid nodded and went out the door.

"See we take child abduction very personal, if you wanted to play games you picked the wrong team to ask for." Alex

/

Reid went into the observation room.

"She's being serious." Hotch

"Yes, but I can make sure they are all blanks which is why she will have me load the gun." Spencer

"This guy thinks he is winning, let Alex scare him a little." Rossi

"Dave, I don't think it's a good idea." Hotch

"If it helps JJ and Will get their daughter, my granddaughter back then we should try it." Dave

"We need to let everyone know that it will be blanks being shot." Hotch, still not sure

"I would like to know what JJ and Emily have found out." Spencer

"I will go check." Hotch

/

JJ and Emily walked up to the door of the small office, the little girl was in.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emily asked before they went in.

"Yeah, I am just tired." JJ giving her a smile as she opened the door

The little girl had her head laid on the table; they could tell that she had brown hair that needed to be brushed, her head popped up when they shut the door, revealing her dark brown eyes.

"Hello" little girl

The four women standing in the room seemed shocked but the two female cops left the room a couple moments later.

"Hello." JJ

"He said you would come." Little girl

"What's your name?" Emily asked

"Nancy called me Mal, he just calls me hey but I know that you are JJ and you are Emily" Little girl

"Do you know what your name was before?" Emily

"Nope" Little girl

"What would you like for us to call?" JJ

"My sister calls me Mai because she couldn't say Mal so you can call Mai." Mai

"Mai, how did you know who we are?" Emily asked

"He made us look at pictures of you; we know the whole team plus other people." Mai told them

"Did he tell you why?" JJ asked

"Yes, he told us you would come for us. Are you going to get her?" Mai, looking worried

"We are going to try but we need your help?" Emily

"Okay, I'll help." Mai

"Can you tell us how old you are?" JJ

"We used to have to stand in the corner if we were in trouble. Nancy would say that we would stand there for however many minutes are age was, so the last time was six minutes." Mai

"Do you know where Nancy is?" JJ asked

"No, he said that she was sick and had to leave." Mai

"Can you tell us how old your sister is or what she looks like?" Emily asked

"She is four because of the corner thing. She's a little girl." Mai

"What color is her hair or eyes?" Emily

"Oh her hair is brown but really lite and curly and her eyes are like JJ's." Mai

Emily looked at JJ.

"Mai you are doing really well." JJ

"Thank you" Mai

"Can you tell us about how long you drove before the cop pulled you over?" JJ

"No, we were on the boat first." Mai

"Boat?" JJ and Emily

"Yeah it's really loud and goes fast." Mai putting her head on the table

"Are you getting tired?" Emily

"Kind of but I am worried about Sid, there are monster where she is." Mai

Emily looked at the shocked expression on JJ's face.

"What is your sister's name?" Emily

"Sid is what Nancy called her and I could say it." Mai

"What kind of monsters?" JJ, now worried

"They are outside and mean they took the puppy, we seen them do it but she knows not to go outside." Mai

"Why don't you lay on the couch, we need to go talk the rest of the team." Emily

"Okay, I am hungry too." Mai admitted

"I will bring you some food before we do anything else." JJ

"Thank you." Mai

/

Emily and JJ walked back into the hall, meeting the team minus Alex, plus Will and Shane. Emily was hoping to give JJ a little time before seeing everyone.

"We were about to come get the two." Morgan

"Why?" Emily

"To warn you that Alex is going to be shooting blanks." Hotch

JJ and Emily both gave him a funny look.

"What did you two find out?" Rossi asked

"He showed them pictures of us she knew exactly who were when we walked in. She thinks she is six, Nancy called her Mal but the other little girl, her sister, couldn't say so she calls her Mai which what she wants us to call her." Emily

"Mai is hungry." JJ

Shane stopped another officer and had him go fix her a plate of food.

"Does she know how long they were driving for?" Will asked looking at JJ

"No, she said they took a boat, sounded like an airboat." JJ told them

"She also told us that there are monsters there and that they took the puppy." Emily

The cop brought the plate of food back, handing it to Shane.

"I'll take it to her." JJ taking the plate and going back in the office.

"What's wrong with Jen?" Will asked

"Mai told us about the other little girl. She is four, according to the minutes in the corner rule; she has lite brown curly hair and blue eyes. Mai said like JJ's eyes and the little girl's name is Sid." Emily

Everyone looked at each other and then Will, no one speaking.

"Alex can use bullets." Rossi finally speaking

"JJ is trying to stay numb but I don't think that it's working." Emily

"She doesn't want to get her hopes up." Will mumbled

"There are cabins in that area some are only accessible by boat." Shane

"She knows not to go outside, we need more information." Emily

"Is Jen going to be able to handle that?" Will

"I promise I have her back." Emily looking at Will

"Garcia needs to run missing babies, female, six to seven years ago whose name started with Mal." Emily

"Did she find out anything about this Nancy?" Morgan

"There are four in New Orleans; I am trying to narrow it down." Garcia coming up on the conversation

"If you have pictures print them out, maybe Mai could pick one out." Emily

"Why is Alex shooting blanks?" Shane

"This guy is playing games, so Alex is going to play one with him." Hotch

"Okay, Reid take the blanks to Alex." Rossi

Thank you for the review. I hope that everyone is enjoying this.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid went back into the interrogation room.

"Here are the blanks." Reid told her

"There is no way they are going to let the two of you do this." Unsub

"That's where you are wrong. The little girl has been giving us information and you are not. I was actually told that Alex could use all real bullets." Spencer told him

"She doesn't know where the other little brat is." Unsub

"No but she has given us that you had to take a boat to get to the car and she told us about the monster there it won't take long." Reid

"Reid load the guns." Alex

She didn't know that he had a couple of bean bag bullets that would make a small whole in the wall.

"Alex" Reid, watching as she walked towards him

"He showed them pictures of us and they call the other little girl Sid she is four. Shane gave me beanbag bullets. Hit the wall on the first on." Reid whispered

"Where did the little girls come from?" Alex turning back around

"Again where you get a kid the hospital." Unsub

Alex fired a shot barely missing him, the bullet hit the wall.

"That was a blank" Unsub looking at the door.

"No one is coming." Reid

"Let's try this again. What hospital did you get the girls from?" Alex

"Nancy got them not me." Unsub

"The name of the hospitals or the states they are in." Alex

"I don't know the names, but the little girl in there was born in California no I mean Washington state." Unsub

"The other little girl" Spencer

"You both already know that." Unsub

Alex shot the gun again, this time it was a blank.

"Virginia. Look I didn't want either of them but Nancy did." Unsub

"Where is Nancy?" Alex

"She left three months ago." Unsub

"Why?" Alex

"She said she was sick and didn't want the girls to see her sick." Unsub

"Why keep the girls or show them our pictures?" Reid

"Because I don't want them, it was Nancy who wanted the girls." Unsub

"I need to you to start from the beginning, the whole truth or we will start this game all over again." Alex

/

Office

"Mai, here is some food." JJ sitting next to her

"JJ what is going to happen to me?" Mai, as she took a bite

"What do you mean?" JJ

"He said that we are not really sister, Sid and me, and that she would be going home to her real family soon. But he didn't say that I had a real family." Mai

"You love her." JJ

"Yes, she is my little sister but her family misses her so she needs to be with them." Mai she had tears in her eyes.

"We will find out where your real family is. If we don't I promise I will figure something out." JJ

"Thank you." Mai

"Finish eating and lay down. Emily or I will be back." JJ

"Okay." Mai

/

JJ walked back out into the hall. Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Shane and Will were still standing there discussing the maps.

"Where's Garcia?" JJ asked

"Printing out pictures of the three Nancy Logan's we have." Rossi

"Is she sleeping?" Emily

"No, she is finishing eating and then I told her to lay down." JJ

"She's been here for a while." Shane

"Yeah, I need some air and to talk to Will." JJ

"Take a walk and both of you take your time." Hotch

"Thanks." Will

/

JJ and Will went outside and started walking down the street, neither of them speaking.

"How much did Emily tell everyone?" JJ finally asked

"That the other little girl is four with lite brown curly hair and blue eyes and that they call her Sid." Will

"So everything, I almost lost it when she said they called her Sid." JJ admitted

"Jen, this feels different." Will as they reached the park

They found a small bench away from everyone to sit at.

"We used to come here all the time. It's Sidney I can feel it Will." JJ

"Everything has to be done right, so we can get her back." Will

"I know that I have made decision without asking you how you feel about them first and we talked about this earlier." JJ pausing

"What is it Jen?" Will

"I want Garcia to age her picture to see if Mai picks her out but I want you to be okay with it. If you're not I will understand." JJ told him

"Jen, I am okay with Garcia aging her picture but I need to know that I am not going to lose you again if it turns out not be her." Will

"Will, I" JJ started

"Please let me finish." Will pulling her closer to him

"Okay" JJ

"I love you and all three of our children more than my own life and I know that when Sidney was taken we both withdrew, I blamed myself and you blamed yourself, but I never blamed you. We both have to talk our way through this even if it ends in disappointment; it's not fair to the boys or either of us." Will

"I can't lose you either but I need to follow through with this lead if it's not her then we can grieve together and try to move on without giving up hope." JJ

"Okay, but I still don't want to see the picture of her." Will

"Me either I'll ask Emily to do it." JJ

Will looked around, watching other people walk.

"Mai said something to me that I didn't have an answer for." JJ

"What's that?" Will

"She wanted to know what will happen to her. He told her that they weren't sister and that Sid's family wants her back but said nothing about her real family." JJ

"Jen, we don't know if this Sidney yet." Will

"I know but if it is how we take her away from the only family she has known in Mai." JJ

"You want to take Mai too." Will

"If she doesn't have any real family, we have both seen some of the worst foster homes." JJ

"Four kids." Will, trying to figure how this work.

"Yes and I if this is Sidney I want to take time off work." JJ

"Let's make sure this is Sidney first then we can go from there." Will

"So, you'll think about it." JJ

"Yes, I really do miss this park" Will

JJ looked around, shaking her head in agreement.

"I think Henry was conceived in this park." Will laughing

"It was either here or Miami." JJ shaking her head but smiling

"That right there is want I miss." Will kissing her

"We need to get back; Alex may have found something out." JJ kissing him back

"She may have actually killed him by now." Will

"Dave won't let that happen until we find the other little girl." JJ as they started back to the station.

/

Observation room

Shane had joined Hotch and Rossi.

"I think he is still trying to protect her, pretending to be a hard ass until Blake took charge." Hotch

"You think the woman was in charge." Shane asked

"Yeah, he started to cave as soon as he realized Alex wasn't going to let him have control. He said he didn't want the girls that she did but he has gone along with it until she left now he wants to give them back." Rossi

"Why not have her own?" Shane

"She may not have been able to or he may not have been able to give her children, his guilt maybe the reason he has stayed quiet until now." Hotch

"Garcia is printing out pictures to show Mai. I would like a couple minutes alone with this guy." Shane

"You and me both kid and if we feel that way imagine what JJ and Will are feeling." Rossi

"You think they are going to be okay?" Shane asked

"Yes, they have been through hell and came out on top and they will again." Hotch

**Keep letting me know what you think. Thank you so much**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story. **

The interrogation room

"I met Nancy when we were in our late twenties, she wanted kids but I couldn't have them, we tried to adopt but couldn't get approved." He started

"What's your name, the real one?" Spencer

"Kevin Logan." Unsub

"Okay Kevin, why could you get approved?" Alex

"I never finished high school and have a record so no one would give us a baby." Kevin

As soon as he said he had a record Alex's heart went to her stomach.

"What kind of record?" Alex

"Two arrest for petty theft and one for a fight outside a bar when I was nineteen, nothing real serious." Kevin

"Kevin, I have to ask this and I want the truth." Alex

"Okay" Kevin

"Have you ever touched either one of those little girls?" Alex

"I have held their hands and they both have had their hands smack." Kevin

"Any other way?" Alex

It took him a minute to understand what she was asking him.

"NO, I swear. I'll be the first one to say that I didn't want them but that's because my daddy had a bad temper and I didn't want any kid to go through what I did. Look neither of those girls are bad kids and both are smart but I can't keep them, it was wrong from the beginning and it is still wrong but she wanted them and I loved her to much to tell her no since I was the one who could give her kids in the first place." Kevin told them

Alex looked at Spencer, they both believed him.

"How did you end up with Mal?" Spencer

"Her mom was young and didn't want her, she gave her to Nancy but there was no paperwork. I don't know where her mom is but she was born in Washington state, Nancy was excited when we got her I thought it would be just the three of us." Kevin

"How old is Mal?" Alex

"She is seven now." Kevin

There was a knock on the door; Hotch wanted both Alex and Spencer. They were meeting in the conference room with the whole team, giving them a small break.

/

Conference room

"Why are we having a meeting?" Spencer

"Several reasons but you both needed a break and to be honest he is scared of Alex." Hotch

"Not that it's a bad thing. We all need to reconnect." Rossi

"Did JJ and Will come back yet?" Shane

"No and Emily is showing Mai pictures of three of the Nancy Logan's; one is in her late seventies." Hotch

"We may know where the other little girl is." Morgan walking in

"He may tell us." Alex

Garcia and Emily came in the room, Emily holding the picture.

"This is Nancy." Emily holding up the picture about the same time JJ and Will walked in.

"She's a nurse." Garcia informed everyone

"What type of nurse?" Morgan asked

"She's a" Garcia but JJ interrupted her

"She was in the delivery room." JJ looking at the picture

"What?" Shane

"This is the nurse that helped delivery Sidney. Will remember she came in and checked on Sidney and me after we were in the room." JJ

"When the boys were there." Will looking at the picture

"Are you both sure?" Rossi

"Yes, she stayed until Mom came in." JJ

"JJ's right, she talked to us and the boys." Will

A sudden realization hit JJ.

"She took my baby and then came in after Sidney went missing. She told me that everything would be okay and Sidney was going to be okay. She knew where she was." JJ in tears, Will was holding her up.

"You couldn't have known JJ." Emily

"I'm a profiler; I should have seen the signs." JJ

"You once told me that you were a mother first and at the time you were a grieving mother. This is not your fault." Rossi

"But" JJ started

"There are no buts, if we go back and look through the notes we all could have talked to her at one point and none of us flagged her." Hotch

JJ shook her head, trying to calm down. She looked at Will.

"We want Penelope to age the picture of Sidney to see of Mai picks it out. We both feel that it is Sidney but would like to be completely sure." Will

"I can do that. Are you both sure?" Garcia

"Yes, but we don't want to see it. Em I was hoping you could take it in." JJ

"I will." Emily

"What other information did you find?" Will asked

"We have five cabins she could be at, but they are far apart." Morgan

"Even on air boats it could take several hours to search all five and that doesn't include if we have to hold off gators." Shane

"He is talking, we know that he can't have kids nor did he want them." Alex

"Nancy wanted kids and he couldn't tell her no, when she left he knew the kids needed to be found. But we have only talked about Mai." Spencer

"Let's see what else Alex can get from him, while Garcia is aging the picture." Hotch

"Why not just send Will, Rossi and Morgan in?" Emily

"He is not the dominant in the relationship; he is scared if not terrified of Alex." Rossi

"I want to be in the observation room." JJ

"I do too." Will

"Alex, get him to tell you where Sid came from and a location if you can." Hotch

"Okay, Reid you ready to go back in." Alex

"Let's go." Spencer

"Garcia, Emily start on the photo." Rossi

"The rest of us can go to the observation room." Hotch

/

JJ watched as Shane, Morgan and Hotch walked out of the room.

"Dave" JJ

"Yeah kiddo" Rossi turning around to look at her and Will

"Have you talked to mom?" JJ

"No, not yet but I can call her if you want me too." Rossi, realizing they had been there over eight hours

"I don't think I can." JJ admitted

"Okay, I will. The two of you go ahead." Rossi

JJ walked slight ahead of Will

"Have her come here." Will told Rossi in a whisper.

Rossi shook his head; they both knew that if this ended badly they could lose JJ to the grief.

/

Rossi hit the speed dial button for Sandy's phone.

"It's about time." Sandy answering

"Sorry, it's been kind of crazy. How are the boys acting?" Rossi

"I brought them to our house so right now they are playing downstairs nicely. What is going on with the case? How is Jen?" Sandy

"We are pretty sure that this is Sidney, although we do not have her yet and yes we are working on getting her. Jen is Jen she is trying to be strong and go numb but it's not working." Rossi

"Dave, she is going to be devastated if this isn't Sidney." Sandy

"Will and I both agree with that. The other little girl doesn't seem to have a family we are also working on trying to find her real mother, if we don't and it is Sidney I wouldn't be surprised if we have two grandsons and two granddaughters." Rossi

"You think they will take the other little girl." Sandy

"Yes, she calls Sid her sister and watching Jen's face I don't think she will break them up if she doesn't have too. But we will know more later." Rossi

"I wish all this was over with." Sandy

"Will and I both think you should bring all three boys and come here." Rossi

"Is Hotch going to be okay with that?" Sandy

"Yes, they aren't missing any school." Rossi

"Okay then we are coming I'll get online to get tickets." Sandy

"Let me know when you land, I'll try to be there to pick you up." Rossi

"I'll call Grace. Go back to work, I love you." Sandy

"I love you too. I still want to know when you are landing." Rossi

"I'll text you." Sandy as she hung up


	6. Chapter 6

The interrogation room

"Ok, Kevin you ready to answer more questions." Alex walking back in the room

"Yeah" Kevin

"We want you to tell us about the other little girl." Reid

"You both already know the story." Kevin told them

"We are not going to start this again. Tell us how you ended up with her." Alex

"We moved to Virginia about two months before that. Nancy came home one day and said she wanted another baby, I told her that Mal was plenty but she didn't listen two weeks later she brought Sid home." Kevin

"What did she tell you about Sid?" Alex

"At first she said that her mother didn't want her and that she was doing them both a favor, she still went to work every day so I didn't think much of it." Kevin

"When did you start thinking more of it?" Reid

"About a week later, I went to the store to get food and more baby stuff when I was standing in line I saw the photo of the missing baby; we didn't have a TV so I hadn't seen the news. On the way home I went by a store that had a TV the parents were on the news asking for their baby back." Kevin stopping

Alex knew JJ and Will were in the observation room listening to them, she couldn't imagine what they were feeling right now, but she remember all the interviews they had done and how JJ barely made it through any of them.

"So you watched the parents on the news, seen their pain and didn't bring their daughter back to them, tell me why I shouldn't shot you right now. Why you don't think that you aren't as guilty as Nancy?" Alex

"I was going to, I swear. I went home and told her what she did was wrong and that we needed to take the baby back; I even told her we could just drop her off at another hospital or church so that she wouldn't get caught. This way the parents would have their baby back, I had my mind set that she was going back." Kevin

"That didn't happen. Why not?" Alex

"She said that if I tried to take the baby back that she would kill both girls and then herself. I am not the smartest person in the world but I believed her and neither one of those girls deserved that. The parents didn't deserve that. So I went along with it and before you start I know that it wasn't right and that I should have called the police but I couldn't take that chance." Kevin

"Tell us exactly who Sid is." Spencer

"She is Agent Jareau's daughter her name is Sidney LaMontagne." Kevin

"Where is she?" Alex

"I can't tell you that." Kevin

"You want to play games again. Her parents, uncle and grandfather are on the other side of that glass and that's not including her extended family anyone of them would like a shot at you. Now where is she?" Alex

"Is she alive?" Spencer asked

"Yes, she's alive. I told you I am not smart but I am not crazy if she wasn't I would have never asked for this team. I can't tell you where she is until I know what's going to happen to Mal and what I am going to be charged with." Kevin

"You will be charged with kidnapping and taking a minor over state lines. I don't if there will be any other charges or how long you will serve time for. Mal, if what Nancy told you is true, will go to a good home." Alex

"After I found out about Sid I did a search once to see if any babies went missing from any hospitals in Washington State, nothing came up. I tried every search I could find to see if Mal had been kidnapped too. I don't want her in foster care." Kevin

"Fine, I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Reid

"Where is Sidney?" Alex

"I'll tell Agent Jareau only." Kevin

"You want to tell JJ where her daughter is" Reid

"Yes or the father." Kevin

"Give us a minute" Alex walking out of the room

/

Observation room

"Did he just admit that it's Sidney?" Morgan looking at JJ

"Yes and now she needs to get a location." Hotch

"I'll go beat it out of him." Morgan

JJ and Will stood their listening to the conversation that was going on in the other room, both in disbelief that he just admitted it.

"Is she alive?" Reid asked

JJ stopped breathing until Kevin answered, she hadn't thought of that. Will heard him say yes.

"Jen breath he said yes." Will

"JJ we can let the two of you know when he gives us a location." Hotch

"No, I want to stay." JJ

"Okay" Hotch looking at Will

Dave walked back into the room, just as Kevin was telling them he would only tell JJ where her little girl was.

"It's Sidney." Rossi

"Yes." Will

"He told Alex that he would only tell JJ or Will where she was and wanted to know what was going to happen to Mai." Morgan

"She's not going in there." Dave, looking at JJ

"I am if it's how I get her back." JJ

"Jen you are barely standing." Will

"He said he would tell me or you and you will kill him if you go in there, so I am going." JJ

"What if you both go in?" Reid coming into the room.

"I will go back in too." Alex

Hotch thought about it for a minute.

"Morgan go see where Emily and Garcia are with the picture." Hotch

"JJ, listen before you interrupt me." Hotch

"Okay" JJ

"I want to wait until Mai id's the picture before either of you go in there. If he is playing a game we will know, none of us want to see either of you get hurt. I know what about to ask is completely unfair but give us a little more time to make sure." Hotch he looked at Rossi too.

JJ looked at Will before either of them answered.

"Okay but we go in after the picture." Will

"Thank you." Hotch

/

Conference room

Morgan walked back in seeing tears in both Emily and Garcia's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Morgan concerned

"We just finished aging the picture of Sidney. Morgan look how pretty even at five." Garcia as she picked up the printed picture.

"JJ and Will are in trouble when she becomes a teenager." Emily

"She will have her two brothers plus Jack and all her uncles plus Will and Rossi no boy will have a chance." Morgan looking at the picture.

"He admitted that the other little girl is Sidney but will only tell JJ or Will where she is. Hotch wants Mai to id Sidney before they go in." Morgan told the two women

"How's JJ holding up?" Emily

"Will is holding her up; she's ready to fall apart." Morgan

"She know none of us would blame her." Garcia

"But its JJ and she is going to try to hold it together. Do you both want to go with me to show Mai the pictures?" Emily asked

"Yes, then I need to come back and try to find her family." Garcia

"I want to go too." Morgan

The three of them walked into the hall going towards the office that Mai was in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mai" Emily

"Hi Emily" Mai

"This is Morgan and Garcia." Emily

"I know remember." Mai smiling at them

"Have you found Sid yet?" Mai asked

"Not yet I was wondering if you could help us again." Emily

"Sure if it will help Sid." Mai

"We have a pictures of we would like you to look at. Could you tell us if one of these is Sid?" Morgan asked

"Okay." Mai

Garcia sat all six pictures down in front of her. They all watched as she looked over the pictures, she started smiling.

"This one is Sid but her hair is curly like a pig's tail and longer." Mai

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked

"She's my sister, yes I am sure." Mai, in a duh voice.

"You have helped us a lot. I need to go talk to JJ and then someone will back." Emily

"Okay." Mai

/

In the hall

"She picked Sidney." Garcia

"Now we can go get her. Garcia, do you know if Will's mom is still eligible to do foster care?" Emily

"I think so." Garcia

"Let's find out and see if she can come get Mai." Emily as they were walking down the hall.

"Are you sure JJ and Will are going to be okay with that?" Morgan

"I will ask them as soon as we have a location." Emily still holding Sidney's picture

"Em they didn't want to see the picture." Garcia reminded her as they reached the observation room.

"Here put it in the folder but they may want to now." Emily before she opened the door.

/

Five minutes before

"Why does it feel like it is taking them forever?" JJ whispered

"Morgan hasn't been gone that long." Will rubbing her back

"I guess I should tell you all this now." Rossi

"What?" Hotch

"Sandy and the boys will be landing in about two hours; Grace is going to pick them up." Rossi

JJ looked at him

"I thought it was best either way this went. You are going to need your mom." Rossi

"Okay" JJ

/

"She picked out Sidney." Emily not waiting for anyone to ask

"You're sure." Will asked

"Yes, she said her hair was longer and curly like a pig's tail but that Sid was Sidney." Emily

"I'll go have them get the airboats ready." Shane

"Okay, how long will it take?" Hotch

"About half an hour." Shane

"JJ, Will the two of you ready." Alex

"Yeah" JJ

"I'm going with you." Morgan

"So am I." Hotch

"Before you do and I know this is the wrong time but we can't leave Mai here." Emily

JJ looked at Will; he knew what she was thinking.

"Penelope can you call mom and see if she will come get her before she goes to the airport." Will

"Yeah, if your both sure." Garcia

"We are." JJ

"We both think it would help Sidney until we find Mai's family." Will told everyone

"Okay, I'll call her but should I say anything about Sidney." Garcia

"We can tell her when she gets here." Will

Everyone shook their heads.

/

The interrogation room

Alex, Hotch, Morgan, Will and JJ walked back into the room, Kevin looked up at the group. All JJ could do is stare at the man, she felt Will tense up next her.

"Kevin you should know we are not playing any games. You are going to tell us where Sidney is." Alex told him

"I will but there are a couple of things you should know first." Kevin; looking at JJ and Will.

"What should they know?" Morgan asked when his friends didn't say anything

"She's allergic to peanuts and can't sleep if it's completely dark or without that bear. Mal and Sid are close and I am sure that you both hate me but I hope that they can stay in touch." Kevin

"Where is she?" Morgan

"In a cabin but you need to take an airboat to get there." Kevin

"Look at the map and show us which one." Hotch

Morgan pulled out the map, after glancing at JJ; he wanted Kevin to show them so she could leave this room. He also realized that JJ was leaning on Will to keep him from moving.

"It's this one." Kevin pointing to a cabin

/

"Why our baby?" JJ finally asked, looking straight at Kevin.

"I wish I could answer that for you. I can only tell you that Nancy keep talking about how cute she was going to be because you already had two cute kids." Kevin

"She had to tell you more." Will, getting madder

"I swear she didn't and I know telling either of you that I am sorry isn't enough but I." Kevin before JJ interrupted him

"If you were sorry you would have turned her in a long time ago. You would have brought her with you like you did Mai. She's four and you left her in a cabin alone for almost ten hours; where according to Mai there are monsters that took the puppy. How do you know that she's still okay? Did you care that she could be scared? Did you think of what you were doing to our family?" JJ yelling

"Sid is okay because she can't get out of the cabin, I promise you that, I locked it from the outside. I also made sure that she had plenty to eat. She isn't afraid to be there because she knows that you are coming after her. Yes, I have thought about your family. I made sure the girls knew who you were and Sid knows that you're her parents." Kevin

"Why didn't you bring Sidney with you? What bear were you talking about?" Will, he wanted to make sure that they got the bear.

"It's the bear that Nancy brought home with Sid, it's a little beat up but she loves that thing. I didn't bring her with me because I was afraid Mal would get pushed aside or forgotten." Kevin

"That wouldn't happen" JJ

"I needed to be sure." Kevin

"Let me tell you what I am sure of. She better be at the cabin that you pointed out on the map and she better be fine or I am going to come back here and beat the hell out of you. I can also promise you that they will never find your body when I am done with you." Will getting closer to Kevin

"Let's go get Sidney." Morgan stepping in front of Will

"I have one more question." JJ

Hotch shook his head at her, he knew that both parents needed answers.

"Why now?" JJ

"Nancy left and I waited to make sure that the girls knew who you all were. I decided to do it today because of Sid's birthday being in two days." Kevin

"Two days?" JJ

"Yes" Kevin

"Her birthday is tomorrow. Your wife took her the day after she was born." Will

"Will, let's go get our daughter." JJ as she pulled on his hand

Kevin watched them walk out, he was sorry for everything they had been through; he realized he was just as guilty as Nancy.

Hope you are still enjoying this. Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Emily, Rossi, and Reid watched the interaction through the window in the observation. Emily was in tears by the time JJ was done.

"I wish they would let Will beat the hell out of him." Rossi

"It won't do any good." Reid mumbled

"It'll make him feel better." Rossi

"But it won't help JJ or Sidney so even if Morgan would let him; Will won't." Emily

"JJ may kill him." Reid

"Now that's a good possibility." Emily

They watched the group walk into the hallway and went out to.

/

Hallway

"The boats will be ready to twenty minutes. Did he show you where we need to go?" Shane walking up to them

"Yes, look at the map I think there used to be a dock closer we could start from." Will

"Okay, I told Garcia she didn't need to call mom because she's already here. I haven't said anything to her." Shane

"Thanks, I will." Will

"Is everyone going?" Shane

Will looked at JJ and then Hotch before answering.

"Jen and I are going." Will

"So am I." Rossi

"I think the whole team is going." Hotch

"Okay I'll make sure we have plenty of blankets and we are getting the guns ready." Shane

"Guns for what?" JJ

"We'll need them if we come across any gators." Will

"I would like to stay here and get more information from Kevin about Mai and Nancy. She needs to be found." Alex

"Thank you." JJ looking at her

"Alex stay and get as much information as possible." Hotch

"Okay and JJ you didn't need to thank me." Alex smiling at her

JJ nodded at Alex

"Mom needs to know and we need to talk to Mai." JJ looking at Will

"Let me talk to my mom then you and I will talk to Mai." Will

"I'll call Sandy, they had a layover. Do you want the boys to know?" Rossi

"They should know." JJ looking at Will

"Yeah, ask her to tell them. Why don't you go rest for a minute while I talk to my mom?" Will looking at JJ

"I don't" JJ stared

"Come on hard head, you need a minute." Emily

"Okay but find me when you're done." JJ to Will

"I will." Will

/

Emily and JJ went outside

"JJ you want something to eat or drink?" Emily

"No, I just want to go get her." JJ

"We are you will have your daughter in your arms tonight." Emily

"Did you see the picture?" JJ

"Yes" Emily

"I want to wait until I can actually see her but I need you tell me something about her." JJ

Emily paused for a minute; she didn't want to hurt JJ anymore.

"Em, please I feel like everyone knows more about her than me. He said she knows we're her parents but how is she going to feel about us." JJ

"She a great combination of you and Will, she looks like Will more than the boys, and you are in trouble when she becomes a teenager. Sidney is going to love you; but neither of you gave up hope of finding her and she will know that." Emily

"Emily it's been five years, she had parents we both have seen the effects that this can have on kids." JJ

"Stop thinking like a profiler and just be a mom. JJ, we have seen some awful things but those kids didn't have you and Will for parents or Henry and Chase for brothers." Emily

"I just want Sidney back." JJ crying

"I know" Emily wrapping her arms around JJ

/

Will went to the conference room to talk to his mom

"Mom" Will as he walked in

"What have you found? I know it's something because your brother won't talk to me." Grace

"We have and after I tell you I need a favor." Will

"Okay." Grace

"We are going to get Sidney, she'll be home tonight. This guy's wife was a nurse at the hospital, she took her and they have been raising her along with another little girl. Shane is getting the airboats ready, so we can leave." Will

"Thank god, we finally have her back. How is Jen handling all of this? Does Sandy know yet?" Grace

"Rossi is calling Sandy to let her know. Jen has trying to keep it together but she's a wreck but we are both going to be fine as soon as we have her with us." Will told his mother

"You two have already been through so much and made it, this is the best news in the world." Grace hugging Will

"The other little girl is here in the station and they have been raised as sisters. Sidney calls her Mai and I was hoping that you would take her to the house. We are still trying to find her real family but it may help Sidney to have her there and neither Jen nor I want Mai to get pushed aside." Will

"What happens if you don't find her family?" Grace

"Jen and I will talk more about it then but I think you will have another granddaughter." Will

"I will take her with me." Grace

"Thank you, now to let both Jen and Mai know." Will walking out of the room.

/

Rossi went into Shane's office; he was hoping that she was still at the airport.

"Hello" Sandy

"Are you still at the airport?" Rossi

"Yes, we are in Cincinnati I was getting ready to call Grace." Sandy

"Is something wrong?" Rossi

"We are on delay because of a storm passing through; right now we will be an hour later." Sandy

"Are the boys being good?" Rossi

"Yes, Jack and Henry are keeping Chase busy and I found a place for us to sit that was far enough away from everyone that I could let them play around." Sandy

"Good, it sounds like they aren't giving you any troubles." Rossi

"Dave, what's going on? How is Jen?" Sandy

"Are you sitting down?" Rossi

"Yes you are starting to worry me." Sandy

"This guy admitted that his wife took Sidney, she was a nurse at the hospital. Jen said she was the nurse in the delivery room when she had Sidney." Rossi

"Do you guys have her?" Sandy

"No, Shane is getting the airboats ready and then we are leaving." Rossi

"She'll be home tonight before her birthday. How are Jen and Will?"" Sandy

"Yes, she will be. Jen is trying to stay strong but she is a wreck and I think she will be until Sidney is in her arms. Will is being strong for Jen but part of him is worried he will lose her again and will be until they know Sidney is fine and safe." Rossi

"I want to be there with them." Sandy

"They both know that but right now they need to know that boys are okay." Rossi

"What do I tell the boys?" Sandy

"That we are bringing their sister home and they need to patient with her at first. You should also prepare them and yourself to meet Mai." Rossi

"What is going on with Mai?" Sandy

"Will is asking Grace to take her to her house; she hasn't been out of the station and Garcia is still looking for her parents." Rossi

"You don't think it's a good idea." Sandy

"I do think they are doing the right thing. Jen and Will both think it will help Sidney and I couldn't agree more with that; I am just worried about what happens if we find Mai's parents." Rossi

"Then it could go bad." Sandy

"It could but right now we need to focus on the good and that we are getting Sidney back." Rossi

"I need to feed the boys; give Jen and Will my love. Please let Grace now about the delay. We will see you soon and I love you." Sandy

"I will and I love you." Rossi before he hung up.

/

JJ and Emily outside

"Will's mom may not take Mai." JJ whispered

"Why would you think that?" Emily

"I don't think she has completely forgiven me." JJ admitted

"Forgiven you for what?" Emily

"You know that when Sidney first went missing, I tried to go home but ended up staying with my mom and Rossi." JJ started

"Right" Emily

"The boys stayed at the house with Will; I couldn't be with them. Every time I looked at my boys I felt guiltier about Sidney not being there. Will was blaming himself and I was blaming myself and really believed that he was blaming me. But anytime I was with Henry and Chase I felt like they were blaming me." JJ

"You know that's not true." Emily

"I do now but at the time I didn't. I wouldn't talk to Will at all and after a while I wouldn't see the boys. I was the worst mother and Will brought the boys here to stay with his mom; they were her for almost two months." JJ stopping

"I didn't know that. He left you and took the boys." Emily

"No, I told him to leave and take the boys. We fought about it for two weeks before he came here and even then it was only after I told him I wanted a divorce and that if I couldn't keep Sidney safe how was I going to keep the boys safe. He was so hurt I could see it in his eyes; he was trying to give me space and time. I have never seen my mom so mad at me. Grace and I have never talked about it but sometimes I still wonder what she thinks." JJ

"Nobody can blame you JJ; you were grieving for your child." Emily

"I pushed my husband away and wouldn't talk to anyone but the boys for months. I blame myself; they were grieving too." JJ

"And you all come out of this together. Here comes Will so we are going to find out." Emily

JJ looked up to see him walking towards them.

"Mom is going to take Mai with her." Will

"We need to go talk to her and then introduce her to your mom; before we leave." JJ told him

"First, are you okay?" Will

"I'll be better when we have Sidney and the boys are here." JJ

"Okay, come let's go." Will

"You two go; I am going to find some coffee." Emily

She watched as her friends walked back into the building.

/

"Hey Mai." JJ walking into the room

"JJ, I am glad your back." Mai

"Oh yeah. Are you okay?" JJ

"Yes, but I am hungry and would like for Sid to be here." Mai

"I am sorry we should have brought you some more food and we are going to get Sid." JJ

Mai looked over at Will, she knew who he was.

"The other cop brought in a sandwich but it wasn't that good. Do I get to see Sid or is she just going home with you?" Mai

JJ looked over at Will

"Mai do you know who this?" JJ looking at Will

"Yes, he's name is Will you guys are married. I should have told you this earlier but he said you were Sid's parents." Mai

"It's okay, you had a lot to remember." JJ

"You will get to see Sidney. We're actually wondering if you would like to go with my mom." Will

"You're not mad at me." Mai

"No, neither of us are mad at you." Will looking at JJ

"Will's right." JJ

"Where would I go with your mom?" Mai

"Well first to the airport to pick up my mom and our sons." JJ

"Then back to her house and that's where we are taking Sidney." Will

"That would be okay." Mai

"You look a little scared." JJ

"What if they don't like me?" Mai

"They will all like you. My mom is Grace and JJ's mom is Sandy and you may already know but our sons are Henry and Chase and Jack is Agent Hotchner's son; but more importantly Sidney will be happy to see you." Will

"Okay, I would like to meet them. I want to make sure Sid is okay." Mai

"You are a good big sister." Will, now understanding why JJ wanted this little girl

"Thank you." Mai

"We are going to take you to meet Grace." JJ standing up

"Okay." Mai reaching for her hand

**Please read and review **


	9. Chapter 9

Conference room

Grace was waiting for Will and JJ

"Mom" Will

"Hey" Grace noticing the little girl with JJ

"This is Mai." JJ

"Hello Mai." Grace

"Hello" Mai

"You and I are going to have some fun." Grace

"We are?" Mai

"Yes we are but we have to go to the airport first." Grace

"That's what JJ and Will said." Mai

Rossi walked in before Grace could answer.

"Sorry but Grace I am glad I caught you before you left." Rossi

"Is something wrong?" Jen

"No, but your mom and the boys are on an hour delay because of storms." Rossi., noticing Mai

"Well then Mai and I have time to get some food." Grace

"We are going to be leaving in five minutes." Rossi

"Are you really bringing Sidney to see me?" Mai turning to look at JJ and Will

"I promise you that we are going to be staying at the same place you are with Sidney." JJ

"I promise too." Will

"And they both keep their promises." Grace

"If they don't they have to deal with me and neither of them want that." Rossi smiling at the little girl

"He just thinks he's the boss." JJ laughing

"We will see you in a couple of hours and don't beat up the boys to bad." Will talking to Mai.

"Okay." Mai

"You will have fun with." JJ

"Jen is right and you can call my nonnie like the rest of them." Grace

"Thank you." Mai smiling

"You three be safe and tell the rest of them to be safe too." Grace looking at JJ, Rossi, and Will

"We will." JJ

/

Hallway

"Everything is ready. We are taking two boats and I have plenty of covers loaded and a couple extra guns." Shane

"Everyone is going but Alex and Garcia." Hotch

"Plus a couple of extra cops for gator patrol." Shane

"We can split up when we get to the dock, how long of a boat ride?" Will

"About twenty minutes up stream; but I am going to be honest there have been a lot of reports of gators in that area. So no one is to get off the boats until we have the spot lights up on the boats and when you do get off you are to be with someone who has a gun." Shane

"We all have guns." Emily

"Not shot guns and that's what we need." Shane

"I'll take one." Rossi

"Me too. Did you get the carry lights?" Will

"Yes" Shane

"Let's load up then." Hotch

Will wrapped his arm around JJ's waist; while Emily walked on her other side as they walked out of the building.

/

JJ, Will, Rossi, Shane and Emily rode in one SUV; Hotch, Morgan, Spencer and a couple of cops were in the other.

"Dave, Did mom say how the boys were?" JJ, trying to distract herself

"She said that Jack and Henry were keeping Chase entertained and luckily the airport was to crowded she found a corner the boys could play in." Rossi

"Was she going to tell them about Sidney?" JJ

"Yes, I told her you both were okay with her telling them. I also suggested that she tell them about Mai also." Rossi turning slightly in his seat

"You think it's a bad idea." JJ looking at him

"You sounded like your mom. If you're talking about Mai, no I don't think it's a bad idea." Rossi

"Then why the face." JJ

"I was thinking about tomorrow and how to throw one hell of a birthday." Rossi

JJ eyes went wide; they could all see a little fear in them.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Will concerned

"I haven't really thought about her birthday tomorrow or having a party, I am still afraid that this may not be her." JJ whispered

"JJ it's her. I watched Mai pick out the picture." Emily

"Em" JJ started

"Don't Em me. That little girl got blue eyes from one person in this car and since I am pretty sure Rossi and I are out and Wills are green. Shane do you have blue eyes?" Emily

"No, brown." Shane

"Then that only leaves you. You are allowed to be happy and stop feeling guilty, both of you for something you couldn't control. JJ you trusted that the nurse was going to take her to get test and bring her back; you did what all new mothers would do. Will you took the boys trick or treating, so that one of their parents was with them. Neither of you did anything wrong." Emily

"Emily's right." Rossi

"We both know that you are right, but it's easier said than done." Will as JJ laid her head on his shoulder.

"Right now I am more worried about how she is going to feel about us and how the boys are going to reacted to both her and Mai." JJ

"Sandy and Grace are going to have the boys and Mai getting along before we even get back. Sidney is going to love all of you, I don't care who raised she still has the two of you in her." Rossi

"Thank you." Will

JJ didn't say anything else, she just needed to be in her head for the rest of the drive; she felt Will's arms move around her trying to calm her nervous. She was praying that Emily and Rossi were right.

"We're here. It'll take about ten minutes to get both boats in." Shane as he got out of the car.

"Could we get a couple of minutes?" Will looking at Emily and Rossi

"Sure, we'll go see if they have heard anything from Garcia." Rossi as they both got out of the car.

/

Emily and Rossi walked over to Reid and Morgan. Hotch was still in the car on the phone.

"What's going?" Rossi

"Garcia may have information on Mai." Reid

"Where are JJ and Will?" Morgan

"They needed a minute." Emily

"How are they doing?" Reid

"They are both worried and scared." Rossi

"And they both still feel guilty." Emily

"I think we all still feel guilty." Morgan

"What?" Reid

"We are profilers and yet we couldn't find Sidney for them. The best minds in the FBI couldn't figure out who took her or where she was. I still remember JJ's face that day, probably more this time of year and there have been times after certain cases I can still hear her screaming." Morgan

"I don't think I'll ever forget that call." Emily

"I know I won't. Will was terrified; he could barely get the words out of his mouth. He called us before he even told JJ that he did; I still thank god we stayed at their house that night and Jessica agreed to watch the boys." Rossi

"You and Sandy were the first ones to get there." Reid

"Yes and seeing the look on both their faces. As soon as she seen Sandy she went to pieces." Rossi

"I remember Will punching the wall instead of the head of security when he told him the cameras weren't working." Reid

"The guilt took over each of our lives a little; but more of JJ and Wills." Morgan

Emily and Rossi both looked at each other, Morgan had no idea how right he was.

/

"We both need to stay positive." Will whispered

"I am trying too." JJ

"Talk to me Cher." Will

"I hate that everyone knows more about our daughter than we do. He knows that she allergic to peanuts and what will make her fall asleep. Emily and Garcia know what she looks like and I know that neither of us wanted to see the picture but Will it really sucks." JJ

"We are going to know her and better than everyone else. It'll just take time." Will

"I really do know that but" JJ

"What?" Will

"I do feel guilty about Sidney being taken but I also still feel guilty for the way I treated you and the boys. I don't know how to change that." JJ

"Jen neither of us were perfect after Sidney was kidnapped and we both made mistakes" Will before she interrupted him

"You didn't leave the boys or ask me for a divorce or go hide." JJ

"I did, well not the divorce part but the rest of it." Will

"What are you talking about?" JJ

"I came here and yes I brought the boys with me. But, I left them with my mom all the time and was at one bar or another hiding." Will

JJ looked at him.

"I wanted to forget. Forget the pain, the guilt and even that I had a family, I spent more nights in a bar then I was with the boys." Will

"Will" JJ started

"No, you need to let me finish because you feel guilty for something that I did too." Will

JJ nodded her head

"We only stayed here for two months so that I could get my head together that second month. Jen, neither of us was perfect." Will

"We both shut down when all this started." JJ

"We did and we can't do it this time. It's not good for any of us." Will

"I love you; I need you to be with me." JJ

"I am not leaving you again, no matter what happens. I love you." Will kissing the top of her head


	10. Chapter 10

JJ and Will walked up to Emily, Rossi, Morgan and Reid.

"Hotch find out anything." JJ asked

"We aren't sure, Garcia called him." Morgan

"He probably won't have signal much longer." Will

"I just lost it. Garcia thinks she found the hospital Mai was born at, but not the parents yet." Hotch

"I guess we'll find out when we get back." JJ

"Hopefully she'll have more answers. Morgan I want you to go with JJ, Will and Shane. The rest of us will go on the other airboat." Hotch

"We're ready when you guys are." Shane

"Blankets and guns are loaded" Will asked

"Yes and everyone is goin what to wrap up." Shane

"Remember nobody gets off the boat until we check for gators." Hotch

JJ nodded her head and everyone went to the airboats.

"Aaron, I don't know about Rossi but I would have preferred to be with JJ." Emily

"Morgan can hold both her and will back if need be." Hotch

"You're preparing for the worst." Rossi

"I don't want to but I can't imagine pulling up to that dock and not wanting to run to that cabin to get my child." Hotch

"Now, I see why you wanted Morgan to go with them." Rossi

/

JJ sat between Morgan and Will with Shane sitting right behind them, Will wrapped the blanket around here and they all put on headphones.

"I love you." JJ mouthed to him

"Me too." Will as he wrapped his arms around her.

They had a twenty minute ride and JJ knew it would be the longest twenty minutes since the day Sidney went missing; now she was trying to picture her daughter now as four year old and not a baby. Emily said she was a great combination of JJ and Will but as a baby she had looked more like Will then Henry did when he was born. JJ smiled when she felt Will rub her back, she knew he was wondering the same thing. They were slowing down; JJ could see the cabin and the dock.

"Stay sitting down." Will told her

"Will, I" JJ

"I know Jen but we have to make sure everything is clear." Will

"JJ, don't make me sit one you." Morgan warned

"I'll stay sitting." JJ

Shane and the other cop worked on getting the spot light up, while Will and Morgan stood with the shot guns; they noticed Rossi and Hotch doing the same things on their boat.

"Is that one over there?" Morgan asked

"Yeah but don't shoot unless he gets closer, right now he's fine" Shane

"Cover your ears." Will taking a shot at one.

"Are we ready?" JJ getting impatient

"Almost" Shane

Both boats had on spotlights; they could see two more gator by the docks. Will and Morgan each took a shot.

"Make sure we sweep the brush." Shane

"Can I get off this boat?" JJ

"Yes, but stay with us." Shane

/

They all slowly made their way off the boats, walking towards the cabin. Someone had taken a couple of shots at gators but JJ didn't care she was closer to her daughter.

"He does have a lock on it." Rossi

"But it's not locked; maybe we should look around the cabin." Morgan

"I am going in." JJ

"Emily, Rossi go with JJ and Will." Hotch

"The rest of us look around, but stay close." Shane

Emily, Will, Rossi and JJ slowly entered the cabin.

"Search room to room, we don't want to scare her." JJ

"You and Emily take the three rooms in the back, Will and I will take the ones up here." Rossi

"Okay." Emily

The first room Emily and JJ went to was completely empty Emily went to the closet and opened the door it was also empty.

"This room is clear." Emily

"Let's go check the next one." JJ

When they went into the hall they could see Will and Rossi going to their next room, Will shook his head no.

JJ slowly opened the door to the second bedroom, at first glance she assumed it was Mai and Sidney's room because of the two small beds and toys; she stopped before Emily could get in seeing two small legs coming out from underneath the second bed. She looked at Emily with fear in her eyes, neither of them seeing any movement.

"Guys get here now." Emily over her walkie

/

JJ stood there frozen could, wondering if Kevin could really be that cruel and send them out here to find their daughter not alive. JJ heard the front door open, she could hear them all coming down the hall.

"There you are you're not supposed to hide from me." JJ and Emily heard from under the bed.

They both watched the legs disappear underneath the bed. Will got to the room confused by JJ's reaction; he had seen her legs; before he could ask she popped her head out from under the bed.

"Hi" Sid seeing everyone standing there

"Hi" Emily when JJ couldn't say anything

JJ and Will both stood there staring at her. Emily nudged JJ as Sidney climbed the rest away out from beneath the bed.

"Who do you have there?" JJ finally speaking

"This is Beat; he helps me and Mai sleep." Sid told her

JJ kneeled down to be at the same level as Sidney, she was beautiful she looked like Will.

"Where did Beat get his name from?" JJ

Sidney moved to where she was standing right in front of JJ.

"Cause him has a beat. Do you want to hear it?" Sidney

"Yes." JJ looking at the bear

Sidney pressed the bear and smiled when she could hear the heart beat that echoed through the room. JJ finally remembered the bear it was the one Henry and Chase brought Sidney when she was in the hospital.

"Do you know what the sound is?" Will moving next to JJ

"Nope but I listen to it all the time and if I press Beat again the sound changes." Sidney pressing the bear.

"That sound right there is your heart beat." JJ

"Mine, how did it get it Beat?" Sidney

"It's a recording. The other sound was a different heart beat." Will

"Whose is it?" Sidney

"That's your momma's hear beat." Will

Sidney looked at the Beat and then back to JJ and Will.

"Kevin, showed us pictures and said that you were my mommy." Sidney looking at JJ

"He is right." JJ crying

"Can I go home with you now?" Sidney

"Yes, baby you can." JJ

"Do I get to bring Beat?" Sidney

"Of course you can bring Beat." Will

"Do I get to see Mai?" Sidney asked

"Yes" JJ

"Okay, did she tell you we know who everybody is?" Sidney

"She said something about it." Will

"You're my mommy and daddy and I know all them too." Sidney

"Sidney, I think you're mommy and daddy needs a hug from you." Emily from the doorway

Sidney didn't hesitant she hugged both JJ and Will. Rossi took a picture on his phone before anyone noticed.

"We now have another boat here, let's take Sidney home." Shane

"It's about time." Morgan as he walked down back down the hall.

"Sidney, Is it okay if I carry you out to the boat?" Will

"Yes, but can we take the doll to Mai it's her favorite." Sidney

"This one" JJ watching her husband and daughter

"Yes." Sidney

"Okay, how about I carry Beat until we get to the boat." JJ

"That'll be okay." Sidney

JJ watched Will carry Sidney to the boat; while Emily walked with JJ both of them crying. Once JJ was on the boat sitting down, Will put Sidney in her arms wrapping them both up in a blanket.

**Tell me what you think, I love the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please let me know that you think. **

They were all off the boats, JJ had carried Sidney to the car and she noticed that her team, her family all had smiles on their faces. They were also keeping their distance giving JJ and Will time with Sidney.

"Do I really have brothers?" Sidney asked

"Yes and they are both going to be happy to see you." Will

"Sidney, are you thirsty or hunger?" JJ

"I'm little thirsty but Kevin made sure I had samwiches." Sidney

"Let me get you some water." JJ walking toward the back of the SUV

"Your momma and I have missed you a whole lot." Will

"Is that really her heartbeat in Beat?" Sidney

"Yes it is." Will

"Here you go." JJ opening the bottled water before handing it to Sidney

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" JJ asked

"Nope" Sidney

"Tomorrow is your Birthday." JJ

"What's that mean?" Sidney confused

"It means that you get to have cake and ice cream." Will

"And lots of presents." Dave walking up on them

/

"Sorry, Hotch thought that I should remind you that she is going to need to be checked out before we go to Grace's house." Dave looking at JJ and Will

"I am staying with her." JJ

"We already knew that. Your mom and the boys land in about five minutes." Dave

"Why do I get presents?" Sidney now looking at Dave

"Because you should always get presents on your birthday and we have five years to make up for." Dave

"Does Mai, Henry, Chase and Jack get presents too?" Sidney confused

"They will when it's their birthdays." Dave, a little surprised she knew the boy's names.

"Sidney, did you not get presents before?" JJ

"Just from Santa and then we would share our toys." Sidney

"Sharing is a good thing." Will

"But why do I get presents tomorrow." Sidney

"We are celebrating the day you were born and that means only you get presents." JJ

"Can't the other kids have a present too." Sidney

"Is that what you want?" Dave

"Yes, please Dave." Sidney

"That's Grandpa Dave to you." Dave smiling

/

JJ nodded for the rest of the team to join them, Will smiled at her he knew today was a new beginning for them.

"Sidney you are a sight for sore eyes." Morgan

"How your eyes get sore?" Sidney

The adults started laughing,

"Derek meant that we all are happy to see you." Emily

"Oh, that makes sense." Sidney

"Sidney has decided that for her birthday tomorrow, all the other kids get at least one present too." Dave letting the rest of them know

"Cute and sweet, you're in trouble man" Morgan looking at Will

"30 and I am betting you will help me with that." Will

"We will all help you with that." Hotch joining the group.

/

"Garcia has information and Shane said we are ready to go." Hotch

"What information?" Emily

"Alex and her are going to meet us at the hospital to let us know, from there will go to Grace's." Hotch

"Mommy, why are we going to the hospital?" Sidney looking at JJ

"We have to have you checked on by a doctor." JJ

"Why, I am okay?" Sidney

"We just need to make sure." Will

"I don't like doctors." Sidney

"Neither do I but I'll stay with you the whole time, I promise." JJ

"It's important so that we can take you home with us." Will

"Okay but I don't want a shot." Sidney

"Yes, ma'am." Will

/

Hospital

The team and Shane were waiting in the hall, while JJ, Will and Sidney were in the room with the doctor.

"I am Dr. Daniels." As she walked into the room

"Hello, I am JJ, this is Will and Sidney." JJ, watching the doctor carefully.

"It's nice to meet all you. This is going to be a simple examination, I'll check her weight and height first and then her heartbeat and temperature." Dr. Daniels

"No shots." Sidney

"That won't be a problem." Dr. Daniels smiling

"Sidney, I need you to come over here and stand real straight for me." Dr. Daniels

Will helped Sidney down off the table; she watched to make sure JJ and Will were staying in the room.

"You are doing really good. How old are you?" Dr. Daniels

"Four but tomorrow's my." Sidney looking at JJ and Will

"Birthday." JJ

"Yeah." Sidney

"Well Happy early Birthday." Dr. Daniels

"Thank you." Sidney

"You're Welcome, I need you stand on this and be real still." Dr. Daniels

Sidney stood on the scale trying to stay still.

"Okay your mom or dad can put you on the table now." Dr. Daniels

Will lifted Sidney up and put her back on the table.

"She's the right height for her age but a little underweight. Now, I am going to take her temperature; check her lungs and her heartbeat." Dr. Daniels looking at JJ and Will

"Okay." JJ

"Sidney, I am going to take your temperature. Can you put this under your tongue?" Dr. Daniels

"No, it will hurt." Sidney

"It doesn't hurt." Dr. Daniel

"Yes it does." Sidney yelled

JJ and Will looked at each other and then at the doctor.

"Sidney, why do you think it hurts?" Will

"Because when Nancy took my temperature with one of those it hurt." Sidney

"What do you mean it hurt?" Dr. Daniels

"Like a cut or a shot. She told me she was sorry, she didn't know." Sidney

"What if everything Dr. Daniels needs to do to you I do it first, so you can see that it doesn't hurt?" JJ

"You first." Sidney

Sidney watched as JJ had her temperature taken and after the doctor put on a new cover over the thermometer, Sidney let them take her temperature.

"What are you doing?" Sidney asked

"I am listening to your mom's heartbeat." Dr. Daniels

"Can I hear it?" Sidney

"Yes, put these in your ears." Dr. Daniels

Will watched as Sidney listening to JJ's heartbeat, he watched as the smile grew across her face.

"That really does sound like Beat." Sidney

"It's your turn." JJ smiling

/

Hallway

Garcia and Alex walked up to the team, Rossi was on the phone.

"We have her." Garcia

"Yes but you can't overwhelm her." Morgan

"I won't" Garcia

"What did we find out?" Hotch

"I found seven little girls born in the same month as Mai; that have names start with Mal, none of them were reported missing, and two were eliminated because they were a different race." Garcia

"What about the other five?" Spencer

"I have the Seattle police checking to see if the little girls are with the parents listed on the birth certificates. One little girl was born to a single mother who OD'ed a couple years ago, no father was listed and the mother grew up in foster care; so no grandparents. We are trying to find her child." Alex

"Did Kevin give you anything on Nancy?" Hotch

"He told me she had family in Chicago, so I have sent her information to the cops there." Alex

"How is Sidney?" Garcia

"She is sweet and from what I can tell already loves JJ and Will." Emily

"She is still going to time to adjust." Hotch

/

Rossi on the phone.

"Did both you and Grace get the picture I sent you?" Dave

"Yes, we both were crying. Is she okay?" Sandy

"She appears to be, the doctor is checking her out now." Dave

"Will and Jen, how are they?" Sandy

"Happy, in shock, excited and thrilled. Sidney still has that bear that you bought as a present from the boys and it still has the same heartbeats recorded on it." Dave

"Seriously" Sandy

"Yes, she told them that she listens to it all the time and it helps her and Mai sleep. Jen has been with her this whole time." Dave

"I can't wait to see here. The boys keep asking when they get to see her." Sandy

"As soon as we can leave here, we are going to Grace's. Sandy she is so sweet, when JJ and Will told her tomorrow was her birthday and she gets presents. She asked if the other kids could have presents too." Dave

"Mai is too. I can see why you think what you think." Sandy

"Hold on they just came out of the room." Dave

/

JJ, Will and Sidney walked out into the hall, Dr. Daniels walking out behind them.

"Sidney, it was nice to meet you." Dr. Daniels

"You too." Sidney laying her head on Will's shoulder

"If either of you need anything while you're here let me know." Dr. Daniels

"Thank you." JJ

Dr. Daniels walked away as Dave walked up to the group.

"What did the doctor say?" Dave

"That other than she is a little underweight, she's perfect." JJ

"Thank god." Garcia

"Did you hear that?" Dave asked

"Who are you talking to?" Emily

"Sandy, they are just leaving the airport." Dave

"Tell Jen that Grace got Sidney and Mai night clothes and a couple of outfits." Sandy told Dave.

"Put her on speaker phone." JJ

Dave put Sandy on speaker phone.

"Mom how are the boys?" JJ

"They are all sleeping right now, excited to see their sister." Sandy

"Really" Sidney whispered

"Sidney wants to know if they are really excited to see her." Will

"Yes baby they are. They have been asking Mai all kinds of question about you." Sandy putting her phone on speaker

"Mai is with them." Sidney whispering

"You can ask your Nana, she will tell you." Will

"Her Nonnie is on the phone too." Grace

"Both of them will tell you." JJ laughing

"Mai is with you." Sidney

"Yes she is and we went shopping and got both you and her some pajama's and new clothes." Grace

"Thank you, I haven't thought about that." JJ

"Sweetheart, you have been busy and it was fun to shop with a little girl." Grace

"When can I see them?" Sidney

"We are going to Nonnie's now and they should be there shortly after." Will

"I'll let you go and see everyone in about an hour." Sandy

"Okay, bye." Dave


	12. Chapter 12

Forty-five minutes later

The team plus Will, Emily, Shane and Sidney were at Grace's waiting on the other's to arrive. Sidney had fallen asleep in the car, only after both Will and JJ promised her they would wake her up when her brothers and Mai arrived. JJ had laid her in one of the beds, while everyone else was in the living room.

"About tomorrow?" Rossi

"You mean later today." Emily laughing

"Yes but we also have Halloween. What are the rules?" Rossi looking at JJ.

"For her birthday, remember she's five and it's not a sweet sixteen. I really think we should keep it low key, she's still didn't seem to sure about it." JJ

"What if we just don't celebrate her Birthday?" Garcia

"Explain please." Will

"I mean what if we celebrate that we are all here, she still gets presents and so do the other kids. It just stops Henry, Jack and Chase thinking that they get presents on other birthdays too." Garcia

"Sidney still gets her own cake and birthday presents but this way she's not overwhelmed." Emily

JJ looked at Will before either of them said anything.

"It could keep the grandparents under control." Will

"It could keep her Aunt Pen under control." JJ

"Good luck with both of those things." Morgan

Before JJ could respond to Morgan, she heard Sidney crying. She stood up quickly to get her daughter.

/

Bedroom

"Sidney, what's wrong?" JJ quietly

"I woke up and no one was in here and I can't find Beat." Sidney crying

"It's okay. I should have stayed with you, I am sorry. Here is Beat." JJ sitting on the bed.

"Please stay with me." Sidney

"I promise; I am not going anywhere and neither are you." JJ, hugging her.

"Jen, they should be here any minute." Will coming into the room.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?" JJ asked

"And see Mai?" Will

"Yes, please." Sidney

"How should we do this?" JJ looking at Will.

Will looked at JJ for a minute.

"Sidney do you want us to bring your brothers in here or do you want to go out with everyone?" Will

"Everyone is fine, but are you going to stay with me." Sidney

"Yes, we both are." JJ

/

JJ, Will and Sidney walked back out to the living room at the same time Dave, Morgan and Hotch were helping Sandy and Grace in the house with the kids. Sidney didn't see Mai and moved so that she was behind Will.

"Did you give them sugar?" JJ as she watched the boys run around.

"Would either of us do that?" Sandy asked

"Yes" Will, JJ, Emily, Hotch and Shane.

"We had cookies and brought one back for Sidney." Chase told them.

"I think they are all going to need to run around the yard." Hotch

"Why do we have to run around the yard?" Mai asked

"You don't Aaron is just teasing." Grace

"Oh, why?" Mai

"So that you will all run off that sugar you just ate." JJ

Mai seen Sidney look around Will to make sure it was her.

"When Sid eats her cookie I bet we can run faster than the boys. Right Sid." Mai looking at her.

"I don't have a cookie." Sidney

"Yeah you do, here they are really good." Chase as he walked up to his little sister.

"Thank you." Sidney

All the adults watched the two children.

"No problem, Nana and Nonie bought them. Come play with us." Chase as he held out his hand.

Sidney looked up at JJ and Will, before looking back at Chase.

"What kind of cookie is it?" JJ looking at Grace and Sandy, who were both, staring at Sidney.

"That one's chocolate chip because I ate the peanut butters one." Jack answered.

"Okay Sidney, you can eat it." Will

Sidney still hadn't moved away from Will.

"It's okay. Chase is trying to get to know you." JJ whispered in her ear.

"Okay, I want to play." Sidney taking Chases hand.

"We have lost our minds." Emily

JJ and Will watched as Sidney and Chase joined the other kids, Henry had slowly started talking to his and then Jack joined in, Mai stayed close enough for Sidney to be comfortable with the boys. Sandy and Grace both came to stand next to JJ and Will.

/

"She's beautiful." Sandy

"She's here with her family." Grace

"I know you two want to meet her. I'll get her in a minute." JJ smiling as Henry showed her something.

"She needs to bond with her brothers." Grace

"Mai is helping that." Will

"She is and if I didn't know any better I would say that she was Jen's." Sandy

"Why?" JJ confused.

"First she has all three of the boys eating out of her hand since we landed. Second, she has more energy than all three of them. Third" Sandy stopping.

"She's just as competitive as you." Grace

"You both are saying she is going to fit in just nice with the other kids." Emily walking up, along with everyone else.

"Yes we are." Sandy.

"Do the two of you want to meet Sidney?" JJ shaking her head.

"You really just asked that." Dave

"Sidney, could you please come here?" Will

"But Dad we were going to show her, Mai and Jack the sand hole." Henry

"Oh no you wasn't, not tonight anyway." JJ as she picked up Sidney.

"Why not?" Chase

"Yeah why not?" Morgan

"It's late and dark and unless you are giving all of them baths it is not happening." JJ looking at Morgan.

"Can we show Uncle Morgan and Uncle Spence the fort?" Henry

"Yes but stay with your Uncles." Will

/

Mai stayed in the house with Sidney, walking next to JJ.

"Sidney your Nonie and Nana want to meet you." JJ

"Hi sweetheart." Sandy

"Hi. You're my mommy's mom." Sidney looking at Sandy.

"And you're my daddy's mom." Sidney looking at Grace.

"That I am, but you can call me Nonie." Grace smiling.

"And I am your Nanna." Sandy

"They are fun." Mai looking at Sidney.

"So you did have fun?" JJ asked Mai

"Yes and we went shopping." Mai

"That's reason number four." Sandy

"Sidney, Can I hold you?" Grace asked.

"If you want to." Sidney

"I would like to." Grace taking her from JJ.

/

"We were all talking earlier and thought we should celebrate everyone being together." Emily

"What about Sidney's birthday?" Sandy

"We are and Sidney will get a cake but this way the other kids will get presents too." JJ, watching Sidney and Mai with Grace.

"I am a little confused." Sandy

"She seemed overwhelmed by the whole you only get presents. Garcia thought this way the boys wouldn't expect presents on everyone else birthday." JJ explained

"And it keeps everyone in check." Emily

"Okay, we don't want to overwhelm Sidney. Did you find anything out about Mai?" Sandy

"I didn't hear what Pen or Alex found out." JJ looking around for them.

"Pen found a couple little girls that were born the same month they celebrated Mai's birthday, we are having the Seattle cops check with the parents but one little girl's mom OD'ed and no father was listed and the mother grew up in foster care. So we are trying to find her child. Alex sent Nancy's information to Chicago because Kevin said she had family there." Emily

"Where are they anyway?" JJ

"I think Shane showed them where they were sleeping at." Emily

"We should all get some sleep." Sandy

"You are right about that. Will, could you get the boys?" JJ

"Yeah." Will

"Sidney, Mai it's time to get ready for bed." JJ

"Okay." Mai

"Let me get their stuff, I hope it fits them." Grace

"We will get through the night and then tomorrow go shopping." JJ smiling.

/

Everyone hugged both girls goodnight before JJ took them to change. Will and Hotch took the boys to change.

"Mai look what we brought you." Sidney as she handed her the doll.

"Thank you, this is my favorite." Mai

"And I get to bring Beat. Did you know that the sound in him was mommy's heartbeat?" Sidney

"Really?" Mai looking at JJ

"Yes, come one you two let's get night clothes on you." JJ smiling

"Do we get to sleep in here?" Mai looking around the room

"Yes, is something wrong?" JJ asked as she slipped on her night gown,

"No, it's just big" Mai, wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping in here? Sidney your turn." JJ as Sidney walked over to JJ.

"I am a big girl it'll be okay." Mai

JJ thought about it for a minute, she knew Mai was trying to be brave. She finished putting on Sidney's night gown.

"Both of you come here for a minute." JJ told them.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?" Sidney

"Nothing is wrong and no I am not made. I want to tell you both something." She told them as she put them in the bed.

"Okay" Mai

"Neither of you have to be brave. It has been a long day for both of you and I don't want either of you to be uncomfortable. If something is wrong come tell me or Will." JJ

"This room is too big." Sidney

"You want me to tell you too." Mai

"Yes Mai." JJ

"I am afraid in here." Mai

"Well, we can fix that." Will standing at the doorway with Chase, Henry and Jack.

"I thought they were in bed." JJ looking at him.

"Tell her." Will looking at the boys.

"We told Mai that because the rooms were big and they weren't used to them we would sleep in here with them." Henry

JJ wanted to cry, she noticed Emily and Hotch standing behind the boys.

"Are your two okay with that?" JJ looking at the girls.

"Yes." Mai

"Me too." Sidney

"Okay, then we will be in the living room if any of you need us." JJ before kissing the girls.

The three boys climbed into the other bed, Will told the girls goodnight while JJ told the boys goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

JJ woke up the next morning almost believing the day before was a dream, she couldn't believe she finally had Sidney back; that was until she felt the small hands on arm. She opened her eyes, seeing both Sidney and Mai in the bed with her.

"Did you think it was a dream?" Will standing at the end of the bed.

"Yes, when did they get in bed with us?" she asked a little confused.

"I got up to check on them after you did and they were both awake. They were both scared so I brought them in here." Will smiling at his wife and the two small girls.

"Why are you smiling so big?" JJ

"Because we are all together and I know understand why you feel the way you do about Mai." Will

"Does that mean what I think it means?" JJ

"Yes, if we don't find her parents she is going home with us." Will

"You are the best husband in the world." She told him as she climbed out of bed.

"It's easy when you are my wife." Will kissing her.

"Is everyone else up?" JJ

"The boys are still asleep but most of the adults are up." Will

"I need a shower, but I need to take the girls shopping. Your mom was right the clothes are to big." JJ

"Dave handed your mom a credit card and told her to get whatever they needed and that wasn't including her birthday." Will

"I'll do my best to keep my mom in check. We both know they are all trying to help." JJ

"I do know that. He told me he wasn't trying to cross any lines that he's just excited." Will

"Let me take a shower. You have the kids for about ten minutes." JJ

"Yes and then they all need baths." Will

/

JJ took her shower and got ready, before waking both girls up.

"Hey sleepy heads." She whispered

"Is it time to get up?" Mai

"Yes and I think breakfast is ready. Today is going to be another big day." JJ

"Is it because it's my birthday?" Sidney

"Yes and because you and Mai are both safe and here with us." JJ

"Happy Birthday Sidney Grace." JJ waiting to say those words for so long.

"Happy Birthday Sid." Mai

"Thank you. Can we eat now?" Sidney

"Yes, come on. After breakfast you both get baths." JJ smiling

They walked into the living room, Chase, Henry and Jack were already up and moving around.

"Happy Birthday." Chase running up to Sidney.

"Thank you." She told him with a small smile.

"It's a good thing we have birthday pancakes." Grace

"Pancakes" Mai

"Yes ma'am." Sandy

"Those are my favorite." Sidney

JJ laughed when Emily and Garcia shook their heads.

"Well then let's eat." Will taking both girls hands.

JJ watched the kids all eat; she still couldn't help but stare at Sidney.

"I don't think that smile could get any bigger." Sandy sitting down next to her.

"It still feels like a dream. I mean I know she's here but it seems unreal." JJ

"Wait until they all start fighting then you will know that it's real." Sandy laughing

"I am hoping that doesn't happen anytime soon. How were the boys yesterday really?" she asked

"They really were good and after I told them about Sidney they had lots of questions but still good. They all were interested in Mai and asked her lots of questions." Sandy explained

"Good. Will and I are trying to figure all this out; it's going to take Sidney and the boy's time to adjust and if we don't find Mai's parents we are going to take her too." JJ whispered to her mom.

"Just remember that you have all of us to help you, all of you." Sandy.

"Want to help me give the girls a bath." JJ looking over at the table.

"Of course." Sandy laughing.

/

Fours later

They had managed to go shopping getting birthday presents, clothes and Halloween costumes. JJ and Grace had gone to the store and pick out two different cakes for everyone and get food. Everyone was now back at the house spread out between the house and the yard. JJ was sitting on the back porch watching the kids play.

"Sidney, Mai do you know how to play soccer?" Jack asked

"No." Sidney

"Me either." Mai

"Do you want us to teach you?" Henry

"Is it hard?" Mai

"A little but Henry and Jack are good at making it easy." Chase told the girls.

"I will." Mai

"I would like to watch first." Sidney

"Okay, you can sit on the side or mom is on the porch." Henry looking at JJ.

"I think I want mommy Sidney

"Okay, I'll walk you over." Henry told

"Come on Mai, I'll show you how to kick the ball." Jack told her.

Henry started walking Sidney to JJ.

"Are you mad that I don't want to play?" Sidney whispered.

"No, none of us are. When you want to play you can." Henry, remembering his dad telling them it may take her time to adjust.

"Henry, thank you." She told him.

"It's no problem. We love and missed you." He told her smiling.

"I like you." She told him as they reached JJ.

/

"Is something wrong?" JJ asked

"No, Sidney doesn't want to play soccer she want to sit with you and watch." Henry explained.

"Okay, we will sit here and watch them." JJ smiling

"Siddie if you want to joins us just come down." Henry he went back to the game.

Will walked out about the same time.

"Cher we are going to start the grill before to much longer." Will

"Okay, who's grilling?" she asked

"I think Dave." Will

JJ shook her head.

"Princess are you having fun today?" he asked her.

"Yes." Sidney looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" JJ

"Nothing." She answered

"You can tell mommy and me anything." Will told her.

"Chase said that I would get to eat cake and presents and he said everyone had to do what I said. But when I said I didn't want to play soccer they kept playing. How come? Do they not like me?" Sidney asked.

"Chase was only partly right because today is your birthday you do get cake and presents but he is wrong about everyone doing what you say." Will

"Your brothers, Mai and Jack love you. Daddy is right though just because today is your birthday doesn't mean that everyone has to do what you want them to." JJ

"Why did he tell me that?" she asked

"Chase likes to think everyone has to listen to him, so he was telling you want he tries to do on his birthday." Will

"Sidney, he was trying to help but it is going to take time for him to get used to being a big brother." JJ

"He wasn't trying to mean." Sidney

"No sweetheart he wasn't. Chase is trying to be a good brother." JJ trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I really them to like me." Sidney

"They don't like you, they love you. We all do." Will told her

"Hey Siddie, we are going to play tag. Do you want to play?" Chase coming on the porch.

"I know how to play that, I'll play." She told him

"Chase before you go play, I need to ask you something." Will

"Okay." Chase turning to looking at his dad.

"When you told Sidney that everyone was supposed to do what she wanted today. Did you mean you too?" Will asked

"If it's something I want to do." He told Will.

"But you wasn't trying to me mean to your sister was you." Will

"No, I love Siddie. I just thought she should know how birthdays should work." Chase

JJ looked at Sidney, she was smiling at Chase.

"Okay go play for a little bit before we eat." JJ told them

They watched the Chase and Sidney join the other three kids.

/

"Siddie?" Will asked

"I am not sure. Henry called her that too." JJ worrying.

"Jen, we know this is going to take some time for all of them to get used to being together." Will

"I know I was hoping that we would skip that part altogether. Will we haven't even taken her home yet and I don't want to think about what is going to happen if Mai has to leave." JJ in tears.

"Cher, we will get through all of it. Our family is going to help us." Will pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. She's home with us." JJ started

"And it's all hitting you." He told her.

"Yes, I am happy and scared all at the same time." She told him.

"It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time." He told her.

"I have to get it together; we have a birthday party to get ready for." JJ

"I love you and those kids love you." Will kissing her.

**Read and Review the next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

They had all eaten and now it was time to open presents and eat cake.

"Should we do birthday presents first or the because we are together presents?" Emily looking at JJ

"I want to give them my presents first." Sidney told them.

"The ones you picked out." JJ

"Yes, please." Sidney looked up at her mom.

"Okay. Come with me." JJ as she got up.

Sidney and JJ walked into the house getting that bags that had the other kids presents in them. Will was coming out of the bedroom.

"What are my pretty two girls doing?" he asked

"She wants to give the other kids their presents first." JJ explained.

"Do you think the boys will like them?" She asked her parents.

"Absolutely because they came from you." He told her

JJ went and grabbed the bags before going back outside. They watched as Sidney gave Mai, Chase, Henry and Jack their presents. The other kids took turns passing their presents before anyone opened them.

"1, 2, 3. Open your presents." Jack yelled.

Paper went flying out of the bags while the adults took pictures. The kids all thanked each other and all seemed to like the presents before the boys could take off.

"Boys, Sidney now gets to open her Birthday presents." Emily

JJ and Will sat down with Sidney as Sandy and Grace handed them presents. Everyone watched as she opened the mountain of presents and then sang Happy Birthday to her before passing out the cake.

/

All the kids were playing and before they needed to get ready for bed, all the adults were sitting on the back porch watching except for Hotch who had taken call.

"Who is Aaron talking to?" Dave asked them.

"He didn't say." Emily curious too.

"It's probably nothing." Morgan

"I have another present." Hotch announced as he walked out back.

"I'm pretty sure Sidney doesn't need any more presents." JJ

"This one is for Will and you." He told her.

"Us?" Will asked

"Yes. The phone call was from Strauss. Chicago PD called the BAU and she took the call." Hotch started

"Chicago?" Alex

"Yes, after you sent them the report on Nancy they sent it to all the local hospitals as a warning. One called them back; she was working as a nurse there." Hotch

"I thought she was sick and I don' mean mentally." Spencer

"She's fine and healthy. Apparently, getting married and looking forward to having kids or she was. They picked her up a little over five hours ago. Strauss is having a team go pick her up and take her back to Virginia." Hotch

"She's in jail." Will

"Yes and surprised that she was turned in but she's not talking. After they told her Kevin had turned her in she denied that she knew he was or either of the girls. She later said it was all his doing. Once she gets back to Virginia we get her." He told them.

"What happens then?" Grace asked

"She hasn't confused to taking either of the girls, but did tell the cops both girl's names and she didn't deny the Sidney was who we all know she is. When we get back Morgan and Em get to question her." He told her

JJ looked at him.

"Forget it you are not questioning her." Hotch looking straight at JJ

"I want to talk to her." She told him.

"And you can but only after Emily and Morgan question her, everything is going to be by the book." He responded

JJ shook her head in agreement, she knew he was trying to protect her and Will.

"What's Mai's real name?" Will asked

"Maliea. Her mom is the mother who OD'd according to Nancy." Hotch told him.

"If that is really true then we want to take her with us." JJ

"I'll see what needs to be done so that when we leave you can take her with us." Hotch told them.

"Thank you." Will

/

6 months later

JJ was surprised at how well all the kids seemed to adjust being with each other all the time and she was loving being at home; although she would consultant on a case every once in a while. Sidney and Maliea, who now wanted to be called by her name, were both in school and even though every once in a while they would have bad dreams or worry about leaving their family, they had both made school friends and were doing well. They were now at the playground

"Momma watched." Maliea yelled, as she went across the monkey bars.

"Way to go." JJ smiling, she was sitting on the bench, waiting on Will to join them.

"I love the monkey bars." Maliea laughing.

"Because you are a monkey." Will walking up to the bench.

Both Sidney and Maliea came running to him.

"Daddy, you finally get here." Sidney

"Yes, I had to work later then I planned." As he hugged both girls

"Was you bad?" she asked.

"No. Have you two been good for your momma?" he asked looking at both girls.

"Of course they have, but they should go play for a little longer before it's time to go home." JJ

Both girls ran off to join their brothers.

"How is my other girl?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"I think I am being replaced more and more every day." She told him laughing.

"That could never happen." As he sat down next to her.

"I don't know those two Daddy girls may differ with you. You look tired, was the case bad?" she asked

"I am a little and yes. Some days I wish we lived in Mayberry. I am just glad it's over with." He told her.

"I'll make dinner and then we can spend some time with the kids and while I get the girls ready for bed you can talk with Henry." She told him, still watching the kids.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Will confused

"Nothing is wrong but I think you need to talk to about certain things that I am sure he doesn't want to talk to me about." She told him

"Jen he's not even twelve yet." He told her.

"But Jack is thirteen and Emily overheard them talking about certain things. I just think it would be better if you had a talk with versus Jack or me." She replied, she didn't want to even think about it.

"Okay, I will but the girls are all you." He smiled.

"I'll take that because you will have Chase before I have either of them. Let's get them home." JJ told him

"Okay." Will laughing.

/

Later that night.

Will and JJ had told the boys good night and now were going into the girl's room to tuck them in. They had insisted on sharing a room, when they were brought home.

"Did the two of you have fun at the park?" JJ asked as she sat on the edge of Maliea's bed.

"Yes." Sidney

"Do either of you need to talk to momma or me before you go to bed?" Will asked

"Kind of." Maliea

"Go for it." JJ smiling.

"We are glad that we are both here." Sidney told them.

"What do you mean?" Will

"Just that you didn't have to keep me too or Sid and me together." Maliea explained.

"You know that we love you just as much as we love your brothers and your sister. Mai, we are lucky that you choose us." JJ smiling at her

"How did I chose you?" Maliea asked

"You could have told us that you didn't want to come home with us." Will

"When Emily and I walked into the room that day the smile you gave us, it was like you knew you were supposed to be part of this family." JJ

"I didn't want to go anywhere but with you guys." Maliea told them

"You will always have us." Will

"Me too. I love you Mai." Sidney

"I love you Sid." Maliea giggling.

"Daddy and I love both of you but it is time to go to sleep." JJ kissing Maliea.

"Can you stay with us for a little bit please?" Sidney asked when JJ went to kiss her goodnight.

"I'll stay until daddy gets out of the shower." She told them laying down next to Sidney.

"Thank you." Maliea.

/

It took both girls about ten minutes to fall asleep. JJ got up and walked into their bedroom. Will was sitting on the bed.

"Sometime I forget how lucky we are." She told him.

"Me too and then one of kids say or do something like that." He replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We made it through everything." JJ told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, we did and came out stronger and more blessed then either of us could have imagined." He kissed her.

"We found both of our girls." JJ kissing him back.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and all the reviews.


End file.
